


Scorching

by TalkMagically



Series: Burning [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, References to Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMagically/pseuds/TalkMagically
Summary: Michael and Lucifer, along with Adam, have been ripped from the Cage thanks to Metatron sealing the Host. Working together on a tentative 'Agree to Disagree' compromise, the Archangels must now find Dean and Sam to gain help for their mission to reopen the Host. But with such close quarters, how long can past secrets remain secret?





	1. An Eminence of Centaurs

Michael stretched out on a pew, listening to the faint music coming from the festival set up in the church parking lot. He was perplexed by the tradition of festivals being held by churches on an annual basis, but he couldn’t complain. The festival provided him a chance to be around the church without being an obvious outsider. Adam was capable of giving Michael and Lucifer pointers on how to blend in with the humans, but Michael knew that he gave off an otherworldly air that made humans feel uneasy. He could only hold in his Grace so much, as little as there was at the moment.

“The Father hasn’t heard from them in God knows how long,” Adam spoke up as he entered the main hall of the church from a side door, his voice echoing off the vaulted ceiling. Michael pursed his lips in annoyance at the mention of his father. However, he remained silent on the matter and sat up.

“Lucifer, are you sure this church is a regular safe haven for hunters?”

“ _Yes_ , Michael, I’m sure. Sam wasn’t exactly able to keep the information from me once he finally said yes,” Lucifer replied. The Brightest Angel of the Host turned to give his only older brother an irritated look at the suggestion that he was wrong. “If they haven’t been here in a while, then we just have to check in with someone else.”

“The closer we get to them, the more likely whoever we talk to is going to warn them that we’re coming. Do we really want to piss off Dean and Sam before we even see them?” Adam asked.

“We _want_ them to know we’re here, Adam. Do you have any idea what they’ll try to do to us if we keep our presence back on Earth a secret?” Michael pointed out. “Lucifer and I don’t have access to our full Graces. They could very well kill us and not think twice.”

“I’ve been thinking about that, by the way, and this reeks of Metatron,” Lucifer inserted. “I can’t think of anyone in the entire Host that’s as big of a pissbaby as he is.”

“Be that as it may, Metatron is not our issue at the moment. Right now we need to find Dean and Sam.”

“Why them, specifically? I thought they wanted absolutely nothing to do with you two, in case you forgot about what happened at Stull Cemetery,” Adam said, focusing on Michael.

“Father seems to have a… preference for your brothers, Adam. If anyone can help us find a way to get our full Graces back and return the Host back to Heaven, then it’s them,” Michael answered.

Lucifer burst into laughter, ceasing his fiddling with the rows of candles he stood in front of to turn back towards Michael.

“What makes you think they’re going to help us? What motivation would they have?” Lucifer asked with a touch of sarcasm. “Last time Dean saw us, we were dragging his brothers with us into the Cage. Last time _Sam_ saw us, he was being _tortured_ by the Cage with no reprieve from us as we squabbled amongst ourselves. They have no reason to aid us in any way.”

“I know, I know. An eminence of centaurs couldn’t get them to help us. We still have to try, Lucifer,” Michael replied.

Adam snorted, pointedly looking between the floor and Lucifer as he debated correcting Michael. Lucifer gave Adam an amused look, having caught the mishap as well, but remained silent. Sensing that it was him who would have to speak up, Adam cleared his throat.

“Um, Michael. Wild horses. It’s wild horses, not an emininny-whatever of centaurs,” Adam said.

“What?” Michael asked, confused by the correction.

“Nevermind. Let’s just skeedaddle and head to the next hunter pit stop,” Lucifer interrupted. “There’s gotta be someone who knows where Sam and Dean are. Or how to get ahold of them. No way they just disappear.”

“We’ve been out of the loop for several years, Lucifer. Who knows what’s happened in that time frame. Are you sure they’re actually alive?” Adam asked.

“They are, indeed, on the face of this planet. Where and in what form is the unknown in this situation,” Lucifer replied with a wave of his hand.

“So they could be ghosts for all we know,” Adam pushed.

“No. We would have sensed if they were dead,” Michael said. “But whether or not they’re healthy is another thing entirely. We won’t see that until we see them.”

Adam threw his arms up in irritation, letting out a heavy sigh as he headed for the main entrance of the church. Lucifer watched Adam leave before turning to stare at Michael for a few moments.

“Sam is _not_ in a good place right now, Michael,” Lucifer began.

“I know, Lucifer,” Michael replied as he stood up.

“We have to find them soon. If Sam dies, he gets stuck in the veil with no hope of resurrecting him until the Host is reopened.”

“I _know_ ,” Michael repeated. He walked over to Lucifer and placed a hand on his little brother’s shoulder. “We’re going to stop that from happening, Lucifer. But first, let’s focus on finding them.”

“Focusing is a bit hard when I can sense Sam _dying_ , Michael,” Lucifer said.

“We’ll stop it. Don’t worry, Lucifer. We’ll stop it in time,” Michael assured him. It wasn’t a promise that Michael was sure he could keep, but both archangels knew that. For now, all they could do was keep searching.


	2. A Supremacy of Dinosaurs

The red Ford Mustang sped down the highway, eating up road faster than its passengers registered it going under them. Lucifer lounged in the back seat and sang along with the radio as it belted out 80s oldies. Adam attempted to join in on occasion as it played a song he knew, but he settled for listening more often than not and only changed the station when he, the driver, needed to hear traffic alerts as they neared cities during rush hour.

Michael, on the other hand, remained silent as he stared out the passenger window. His mind kept wandering back to Ruby and how strange it was to be back on Earth without her around. Lucifer would probably have a fit if he knew Michael was currently mooning after a demon, of all creatures, so Michael kept it quiet for now. Lucifer was pre-occupied enough with sensing Sam literally dying.

“Okay, time for a human stop,” Adam declared when they finally approached yet another rural Kansas city.

“What is it this time?” Lucifer asked, propping himself up into a proper sitting position.

“Bathroom, like always,” Adam laughed. Lucifer asked about the reasoning for every pit stop to better understand the necessities of humans, and it amused Adam. It was like having a second shadow on occasion.

“You should eat, too. It’s been several hours,” Michael spoke up.

“Yes, mother,” Adam replied, earning a laugh from Lucifer.

“Are you actually going to try eating with us this time, Michael? I can’t be the only one joining Adam every time he needs to eat. You have to help keep him from looking like a weirdo, too.”

“I’ll consider it,” Michael replied.

“Best you’re gonna get,” Adam said when Lucifer began to pout. “I don’t mind eating by myself, you know. You don’t need to join me  _ every _ time.”

“Do you really want to leave me unattended as Michael goes off to do whatever it is he does every time we make a stop?” Lucifer asked.

Adam remained silent as he attempted to maintain a straight face. The idea that he had turned into Satan’s Babysitter was an incredulous thought, and it was difficult to not laugh out loud at it.

“I go to the public library, Lucifer,” Michael interrupted to save Adam from any further poking. “If there’s any hunters in the area, the library is one of the places they’d be.”

“Other than asking if they’ve seen Sam or Dean recently, why are you looking for hunters? It’s not like they could be of much help past finding Sam or Dean,” Lucifer said.

“I’m trying to gain a better understanding on what has been happening since the Host fell. Our brothers and sisters are killing each other in a power struggle, Lucifer. I’ve felt it in every single city and town we’ve passed through. I don’t understand why, though. The Host has a specific order of leadership. Why would they ignore that? It’s bad enough that hunters the world over are having a field day killing any of our siblings that step out of line and go after the humans.”

“That’s what Free Will is, Michael,” Adam said before Lucifer could reply.

“What?” Michael asked, turning to look at Adam. Lucifer gave Adam his own inquisitive look.

“You and your siblings are experiencing Free Will. I know it’s a scary concept, but that’s what it is. God’s plans changed when the two of you didn’t kill each other at Stull Cemetery. Don’t be surprised if it turns out God didn’t make any new plans after the last ones got trashed,” Adam said.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Dad always has plans. He might be a bit more flexible with said plans than we previously thought, but they still exist,” Lucifer insisted.

“Adam’s not wrong, Lucifer. If Father had plans when our confrontation in Stull Cemetery ended differently than intended, then the Host wouldn’t be flailing about on Earth. Our brothers and sisters would have  _ known _ that their expelling was coming,” Michael said.

“You assume Metatron would have told them,” Lucifer shot back.

“Be it as it may,” Adam continued, stopping the oncoming bickering. “The entire Host suddenly having Free Will without warning isn’t good. It’s already ended in bloodshed. We  _ need _ to find Dean and Sam for more than just your safety. They have to know something.”

“Earth was better off when it was just a supremacy of dinosaurs,” Michael muttered in frustration.

“Now you’re finally seeing it from my point of view,” Lucifer cracked as he stretched back out in the back seat. Adam sputtered out a laugh, unable to maintain his straight face any longer.

“Don’t get me started on  _ your _ point of view, Lucifer. That won’t end well for any of us,” Michael replied.

“Just give me a head’s up if you change your mind on that, Michael. I’d prefer to be behind cover when that happens,” Adam said.

“Don’t worry about it, Adam. If Lucifer and I ever do clash, it’ll be far away from any human. I’m not about to pull innocents into that confrontation. Even now, our Graces would obliterate most things around us during a full-out fight.”

“How lucky for the humans that we’ve reached a truce that they like to call ‘Agree to Disagree,’” Lucifer said.

“I consider myself very lucky in that endeavor,” Adam replied.

Adam pulled the car into the parking lot of a diner on the edge of town. It wasn’t that large of a town to begin with, so Adam doubted that they even had a public library. Being able to see to the other side of the city limits didn’t bode well for there being that many public services.

“Last chance to decide if you’re going to eat with us, Michael,” Adam said as he turned the car off. “It should be a while until the next human stop.”

“Very well. I’ll join you,” Michael said, giving in. His previous thoughts on Ruby were making him crave french fries, anyway.

Lucifer was practically vibrating with excitement as he got out of the car, forcing Adam to make a mental note to ward off any sign of a food fight. The last thing he needed was to be kicked out of a business because he wasn’t that good of an archangel babysitter.


	3. An Itself of Yahwehs

Michael scrolled through the microfilms that held the records of the town’s local newspaper from present day all the way back to when the town was formed in the 1800s. It didn’t pertain to his usual research, but something felt off about the town when Adam pulled over to rent a room for the night. Michael felt justified in ‘breaking’ into the library to view the records. It wasn’t like he was stealing anything.

“Libraries have hours, you know,” Lucifer stated from somewhere behind Michael.

“Do you feel it, too, Lucifer?” Michael asked. He turned around in his seat to look Lucifer in the face. “This town isn’t normal.”

“Yes, I do. I felt it as soon as the car hit the city limits. But Michael, we’re not hunters. It’s not our problem to fix.”

“It doesn’t feel like anything nefarious. But it does feel like it doesn’t belong. It’s not natural,” Michael continued. He turned back to the microfilm screen and scrolled to the next section of headlines.

“There are many cities across this planet that have supernatural beginnings, Michael. You know that. Whatever the feeling is could come from something as simple as the city being founded by a witch and having an enchantment of protection from her,” Lucifer said. He sighed and walked forward to take the seat next to Michael.

“Whatever left its mark here is far older than that.”

“Then why are you looking through the newspaper archives?”

Michael let out a sigh of his own before facing Lucifer again.

“I’m looking for trends in the headlines across the decades. If something has had a constant influence on the city, then there must be a pattern of events to show it,” Michael explained.

“And an Itself of Yahwehs ain’t gonna stop you from figuring it out,” Lucifer replied with heavy sarcasm. Michael gave him a confused look because it was obvious that Lucifer was mocking him for something, but Michael couldn’t figure out what. “Michael, you’re allowing yourself be distracted from our primary goal, which is to find Sam and Dean.”

“If they had Castiel tell them about the aura this city has, they would be doing the exact same thing I’m doing,” Michael said.

“What’s the endgame here?”

“What?” Michael asked, caught off-guard.

“What’s the endgame?” Lucifer repeated. “Say you find your answers at some point tonight and the newspaper archives tell you  _ exactly _ why the city feels off. What then? We tell Adam that we’re staying here longer because you feel the need to deal with something that isn’t our problem?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know why the city’s aura feels so different,” Michael muttered. He hated having a muted Grace. Had their Graces been at full force, both Michael and Lucifer would already know why the city felt so different.

“Michael,” Lucifer continued. “It’s  _ not _ our problem. Colby, Kansas is not our problem. Let it go.”

“But Lucifer,” Michael began to argue.

“I swear to Father, it is appropriate that Dean is your True Vessel!” Lucifer exclaimed. He stood up and gave Michael an exasperated look. “Feel free to hunt through the archives all you want, but our main focus is  _ still _ to find Sam and Dean. They are our primary hope of finding out what happened with the Host and how to get all our siblings back home. I’m going to be with Adam the rest of the night.”

Lucifer stormed off before Michael could say anything else. Not that he wanted to. Michael knew Lucifer had a point. Even if Michael could find something in the newspaper archives that told him what was going on in this small town, he had no way to justify the three of them staying any longer than Adam needed them to. Colby wasn’t even a town with a hunter contact they could approach on their search for the Winchesters.

“We’ll come back later,” Michael said to the empty room. Lucifer was right that they needed to focus on finding Sam and Dean, but that wasn’t a permanent situation. It would be much easier to figure out what was going on with those two helping.


	4. A Fellowship of Wizards

“We’re getting closer. I can literally feel it,” Lucifer said. He fidgeted in the back seat of the Mustang like an impatient toddler who was promised a visit to Santa.

“That’s all well and good, Lucifer, but what are we going to do when we finally see them?” Adam asked. “I can’t exactly walk up to their door, knock, and ask ‘Hey, remember me?!’ when they answer.”

“That is exactly what you will be doing,” Michael inserted before Lucifer could reply. The other two men gave Michael incredulous looks. “Adam, Dean and Sam will shoot me and Lucifer on sight. They will not do that with you. Test you to make sure you are human, sure, but they will not try to kill you. They harbor no ill will towards you. You’re their brother.”

“Who they left in the Cage! I may get along with you two now, but I wasn’t too keen to stay in the Cage with you two that long!” Adam argued back.

Michael sighed and stared out the front windshield as he thought of how to word his next sentence. Adam approaching Dean and Sam first was their best bet to get the help they needed, no doubt about that, but getting Adam willing to approach his brothers by himself was something else entirely. The Winchester-Milligan family relations weren’t the best the last time they were all together.

“Adam, Death is not someone who makes deals lightly. When he came to fetch Sam, he undoubtedly told Dean to pick only one of you. And there was no way they could have convinced Death to hand over his ring so they could open the Cage a second time to get you out,” Michael explained.

“I _understand_ the whys and the hows, but I’m still allowed to be pissed,” Adam said with a stubborn look.

“Be as angry as you want. You know I’m always one to support such actions,” Lucifer said, inserting himself back into the conversation. “But I see Michael’s point. Sam and Dean are big on family. That’s why they’re constantly throwing their lives away for each other. You’re family, so they’ll pause long enough for us to get a word in edgewise if they see you first.”

“Wonderful. So you two are using me as a shield,” Adam muttered.

Michael let out a sharp breath in amusement. Adam wasn’t wrong, per se, but Michael preferred to think of it as being tactical. The Winchester Brothers were, first and foremost, predictable.

“Stop fidgeting,” Michael said when Lucifer returned to shifting around constantly in the back seat.

“We’re _close_ ,” Lucifer repeated.

“Read that book Adam grabbed for you from that church donation bin if you need a distraction,” Michael suggested.

“Which one? He grabbed a few,” Lucifer said. He grabbed the tote bag that was behind Adam’s seat and dumped all the contents onto the backseat, a couple of the books slowly slipping over the edge and onto the floor.

“That one with the creature and the elves,” Michael continued. He had only been half paying attention when Adam was showing all the books to Lucifer, so Michael couldn’t remember a specific enough title to match the book he was thinking of. He didn’t even remember seeing the cover as Adam described the plot to Lucifer.

“Yes, because that _totally_ helps. Every single fantasy book here has elves in it, Michael,” Lucifer shot back, his tone dripping in sarcasm.

Adam shook his head slowly and gripped the steering wheel tighter. It was difficult not to laugh when the two oldest creatures in creation started squabbling like tweens. It was also difficult to gauge how long your sanity would last when forced to listen to it.

“A...a…” Michael stuttered, trying to remember a title. “It’s got the short people in it, too. A Fellowship of Wizards?”

“Lord of the Rings?” Lucifer and Adam asked in stereo.

“Yes,” Michael confirmed without hesitation. He still wasn’t sure, but if his description matched it enough that both Adam and Lucifer thought of that title then Michael wasn’t going to argue.

Michael’s reply was enough to trigger Adam’s laughter. In the back seat, Lucifer stared at Michael with another incredulous look. Lucifer open and closed his mouth a few times, unsure of what to say next, but eventually he adopted a bitch face once he knew the words.

“Michael, you were _in_ Adam. How do you not remember a book title that he knows?” Lucifer asked.

“I didn’t exactly go rifling through his memories. I had no intentions of remaining inside him long enough to require them.” Michael said.

“Still!” Lucifer said.

“I am not as nosey as you!” Michael shot back.

“Angels!” Adam yelled over Michael and Lucifer to interrupt their argument. “As entertaining as it is to watch you two bicker, can we cool it? If we’re close enough to Dean and Sam that we can meet up with them _today_ , then you two being pissy with each other will put them on edge.”

Michael and Lucifer both fell silent. Adam was right. Even with Adam approaching Dean and Sam first, they weren’t likely to be tolerant of the archangels being at each other’s throats every other sentence. They’d have to attempt to behave. For now. 


	5. A Coventry of Warlocks

A gun greeted Adam’s face as the door to the bunker opened. Adam went still out of self preservation, sticking his hands up to show he wasn’t holding anything. His eyes moved up the barrel once he was sure he wasn’t going to be shot and met Dean’s. Of course it was Dean.

“Adam?” Dean asked slowly, an incredulous look growing on his face.

“Long time, no see, Dean,” Adam greeted uneasily.

“Last time we saw you, Michael was riding shotgun,” Dean pointed out. His grip on his gun tightened at the memory.

“Yeah. Right before I got dragged down to the Cage and promptly forgotten about,” Adam commented as he gave Dean a bitch face.

“Adam, we didn’t…” Dean began to say, but he stopped himself from continuing. Growling in frustration, he lowered his gun. He pulled a silver knife out of his pocket and held it out for Adam to take. “Go ahead. Give yourself a little knick to prove you are who you look like you are.”

Sighing, Adam grabbed the knife and opened it before dragging the edge across a finger tip. He held both the knife and his bleeding finger up to show Dean that he wasn’t whatever it was that the knife was checking him for.

“God, you’re actually out,” Dean breathed. He shoved his gun into his back pocket and pulled Adam into a hug. “Adam, I tried. I swear, I tried.”

“Michael said you wouldn’t have had many options,” Adam said as the two of them pulled away from each other.

“Wait, Michael? Where is he? What about Lucifer?” Dean asked in rapid fire, suddenly remembering that Adam wasn’t  _ alone _ in the Cage.

“They’re here, actually. Waiting in the car. They’re kinda paranoid about you shooting them on sight. Whatever the hell happened to cause all the angels to get kicked out of Heaven also ripped the three of us out of the Cage, so they’re not in the best condition at the moment,” Adam explained. A panicked look appeared on Dean’s face, causing Adam to backtrack. “They don’t need nor want any of us as vessels, Dean. Don’t worry. Whatever happened weakened them enough that they can stay in the vessels they’re currently in.”

“And just how am I supposed to believe any of that, Adam?!” Dean exclaimed.

“I’ve been stuck in the car with them for the last two weeks as we searched for you, Dean,” Adam said. He gave Dean a weary look, making it clear that it was a  _ very _ trying experience for Adam. Dean sighed and nodded in acknowledgment before stepped outside with Adam and closing the door.

“Okay. They’re waiting in the car? Bring me to them,” Dean said.

Adam paused a moment to judge the look on Dean’s face, but he didn’t argue. Adam was literally the last person capable of doing anything in this scenario. He turned on his heel and led Dean away from the entrance area to the red Mustang waiting just outside the immediate view of the bunker door. The sound of Michael and Lucifer arguing, yet again, hit their ears before Adam and Dean got close.

“That makes no sense! How can a normal human be in his 80s and look like he’s in his late 30s?!” Michael yelled.

“Goddammit,” Adam muttered in exasperation, realizing what the angels were arguing about. Dean gave Adam a weird look, not understanding what the archangels were arguing about nor why Adam was acting like this was a common occurrence.

“It’s fiction, Michael! It doesn’t always have to make sense!” Lucifer snapped.

“I do not expect much from a book called  _ A Coventry of Warlocks _ , but come on!”

“It’s called  _ The Fellowship of the Ring _ !” Lucifer corrected.

Giving Dean a ‘Help me’ look, Adam stepped forward and jerked the driver door open. Michael and Lucifer immediately fell silent at the interruption and gave Adam sheepish looks, which told Adam that they hadn’t even realized he had returned to the car.

“Five minutes. I was barely out of the car five minutes and already you two are arguing again,” Adam scolded.

“He started it,” Lucifer said, leaning back in his seat to put some distance between him and Michael.

“I did not,” Michael insisted, glaring at Lucifer.

“I don’t care!” Adam snapped. “You two are literally older than dirt, yet I can’t leave you two alone for  _ five minutes _ !”

“Just because we reached a truce doesn’t change the fact that we’re siblings, Adam. We  _ defined _ sibling relationships,” Lucifer pointed out.

“You two lost your marbles from being in the Cage for so long. That’s the only explanation here,” Dean interrupted, unable to handle the blase interactions between Adam, Michael, and Lucifer any further. Michael let mild amusement appear on his face at Dean’s declaration. Lucifer looked borderline offended, but he kept his mouth shut when Adam gave him another look. “Both of you, out of the damn car. Clearly we need to  _ talk _ .”

Neither archangel needed to be told twice. Dean stood with his arms crossed as he watched Michael and Lucifer get out of the car, slowly shaking his head at the absurdity of the situation he was now in. He looked at Michael first once Michael and Lucifer were standing in front of him with Adam.

“I recognize Lucifer. He’s back in whoever he was in before Sam. Who the hell are you in?” Dean asked, looking Michael’s vessel up and down.

“He’s a distant cousin of yours, Dean. The closest ancestor you share in common with him lived a century ago. You wouldn’t know him,” Michael explained.

“And I’m supposed to believe that you two were let out of the Cage by the spell that Metatron did?” Dean asked further.

“I told you it was that whiny son-of-a-bitch!” Lucifer hissed, turning to look at Michael.

“I never said you were wrong about that, Lucifer. But we’re in no condition to deal with Metatron at the moment. He still has his full powers. We need to regain our strength before we’re anywhere near capable of forcing ourselves through the barrier he created around Heaven,” Michael placated Lucifer. 

“You’re depowered?” Dean asked, wanting clarification.

“Only partially. Right now, we’d be on par with an average Seraph,” Michael answered. Michael’s comment made Lucifer snap his fingers and look at Dean in expectation.

“Where’s Castiel?” Lucifer asked.

“Not here,” Dean said with no further explanation.

“You gotta give us more than that, Dean. Castiel is our brother. We deserve to know where he is,” Lucifer argued.

“He’s not here,” Dean repeated. “I don’t keep him on a leash, for fuck’s sake. I don’t demand he tell me where he is at all times.”

“Dean,” Michael began, stepping between Lucifer and Dean before they could get into an argument. “I know and understand that you have little reason to trust us at the moment. But right now, we just want to find out what Metatron did and find a way to get our siblings back home. They don’t belong here on Earth. Can you help us?”

Dean looked back and forth between Michael, Lucifer, and Adam with a look of disbelief. This wasn’t something he ever expected to happen. After a few moments, Dean rubbed his face and let out a sigh of defeat.

“Why the hell not? Maybe you can help figure out what the fuck is wrong with Sammy,” Dean said.

“Wait, what? What’s wrong with Sam?” Adam asked, rejoining the conversation now that it was safe for him to do so.

“Sam’s sick, Adam,” Lucifer said, staring at Dean with a grave expression.

“You knew this entire time and didn’t say anything?!” Adam exclaimed, turning to Lucifer.

“Of course I knew, Adam,” Lucifer said.

“You got that True Vessel Radar bullshit going on, don’t you?” Dean asked, the small scoff he let out making it clear he didn’t actually want an answer.

“Dean, how bad is it?” Lucifer asked. He knew better than to take the bait if he wanted to see Sam any time soon.

“You’ll fucking see,” Dean replied. He turned on his heel and headed back to the bunker door without saying anything more. Adam, Michael, and Lucifer all exchanged unsure glances and chased after Dean before he changed his mind and locked them out.


End file.
